Aesthetics
by Ryouko Akizakura
Summary: I can see souls. And yours is perfectly symmetrical in every way.


**Author's Note**: Random pairing, I know. But I was just wondering what would happen if Death the Kid from Soul Eater found that one of Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail's more revealing armors was perfectly symmetrical. And thus, this fic was born. I know it's sort of random, and weird, and there's no kiss, and la-di-da, but bear with it.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail, or Soul Eater.

* * *

Ever since the shinigami named Death the Kid arrived at the Fairy Tail guild for a mission from Shibusen at least a month ago, things had changed for Team Natsu. Especially for a certain Erza Scarlet.

It wasn't that things were bad. No, the guild was livelier than ever, which pleased her. It seemed that Kid's arrival had loosened the guild up a bit (whether it was from his staggeringly strong shinigami abilities, or the presence of his weapon partners Elizabeth Thompson and Patricia Thompson, she wasn't sure), and had helped alleviate some of the stress the guild as a whole had been shouldering since their desperate fight to keep Lucy Heartfilia among their ranks. Erza had to admit, Kid was a welcome addition to the guild, much to her satisfaction.

He got along relatively well with Gray and Natsu (the latter of which found his tendencies a bit confusing, if not a bit irritating), and she knew Lucy rather enjoyed his company. As for Erza herself, she was just happy that the guild accepted him. He'd said that he'd be there for a while, searching for the source of what he'd dubbed _madness_ to which the rest of Team Natsu had offered their help in locating. Kid had accepted (no surprise there), and had accompanied Erza on her assigned shift the next day.

But unfortunately, a few (rather strange) things had happened.

One of which Liz and Patty were witnessing the fallout of at the moment.

"I've never seen anything that beautifully symmetrical in my entire life!" Kid squealed, his face bright with childish happiness. His older weapon partner, Liz, groaned and smacked her face into her palm.

"She just changed her armor," Liz explained, her tone incredulous. Patty nodded in agreement, her blue eyes wide and round. "I don't understand what you're getting so worked up about."

"Did you see how amazing her armor was? With the wings, the perfect balance on the right and left. It was absolutely perfect." Kid sat down, sighing once. Though he still felt completely blissful at the memory of the scarlet-haired mage's armor, he could at least think coherently now that his spaz attack was over.

It had been possibly the most exhilarating experience in his life (thus far). Seeing her blue skirt, silver armor vanish from her frame in spurts of sunshine yellow light, lifting her long, beautiful crimson-hued hair up into the air. He'd been able to see her — hold her palms out, clutch at thin ripples of what she'd called _magic_, drag them downward to envelop her entire body, and release them, bright scarlet runes bursting from her entire body — watch her silver-blue armor clamp down on her arms and legs, brace her torso and back with archaic strength. He'd seen the wings spread, cloaked by earnest white light, felt the magic flutter from her billowing skirt. His eyes had fallen upon the metal shoes that held her feet, before sweeping upward to sink in her entire frame.

Loose scarlet hair rippling through the air behind her, she'd gazed at him, two swords braced at her sides. Her stance had been confident, brave, and her armored soul had sparkled in front of his eyes, shielded by the feather-shaped plates of metal clinging to her chest, ruby in color, noble in nature. He'd never seen a soul so selfless, brave, and well, knight-like. Erza Scarlet, in that single moment, had claimed all of his attention, and held it for longer than the flawless symmetry of her armor had moments before he'd caught sight of her soul. She'd held his gaze with her resolved brown eyes, and offered a slight, brief smile before turning to purge the threat.

Kid smiled at the memory. "It was absolutely exquisite. I would die for a chance to see that armor once more."

"Is that so?" Kid, Liz, and Patty started at the sound of her voice. Kid turned around, his golden eyes blinking open. Dressed modestly in a white shirt, and blue skirt, Erza Scarlet stood behind him with her arms crossed, smiling softly. "I was completely unaware of the fact that you enjoyed my _Heaven's Wheel Armor_ so much."

Kid blinked. "Heaven's…Wheel, you say?"

"Yes," Erza answered, closing her eyes. "The first spell I created with it is called _Circle Sword_."

Liz and Patty glanced at Kid, noting his silence. "Kid, are you alright?" Liz asked. Patty started laughing.

"_Ahahahahaha_! He's gonna _blow_!" she exclaimed, kicking her feet up into the air. Erza blinked.

"Blow?" Liz turned to the armor mage, and shook her head.

"No, he's just having one of his moments. Give him a second to collect himself," she muttered. Erza, on the other hand, was confused, and a little in the dark. Meanwhile, Kid was counting something on his fingers, sputtering up blood at the same time.

"That makes" — five of his fingers poked up into the air one by one — "_five_ perfectly symmetrical things about that armor!" He paused. "But the number five isn't perfectly symmetrical! Erza, please, put on that armor again!"

Erza blinked as the shinigami suddenly rose from the bench, and took her by the shoulders roughly. "Hn?"

"Put on that armor again!" he exclaimed, before releasing the mage and dropping to his hands and knees at her feet. "I'm begging you…"

"Great. And here we go," Liz groaned. Patty cackled on the table-top, kicking her heels up into the air at eighty-five degree angles (which she knew was sure to send Kid tumbling over the edge, if the lack of eight symmetrical things about Erza's Heaven's Wheel Armor didn't).

"I'll do it," Erza replied, nodding once, "but I'm unsure of why you want me to. Could you explain, please?"

"There are only five symmetrical things about that armor."

"And they are?"

Kid lifted himself from the floor, and held up his left hand. "The armor itself is perfectly symmetrical. Balanced evenly on both the right and left. The fact that you have four wings when you wear it is also perfectly symmetrical, because there are two on each side of your body. Your Circle Sword spell is also perfectly balanced, as a circle is a symmetrical figure that possesses an infinite number of lines of symmetry. The fact that your long red hair was blowing in the wind at the very center of your back was also perfectly symmetrical, as it was evenly distributed to both the left and right sides. And lastly" — he reached forward with both hands, taking a hold of both of her breasts in his palms — "even your _boobs_ are perfectly symmetrical!"

Liz widened her eyes. Patty cackled even louder than before. The entire guild hall had long since turned to watch Erza and Kid's exchange the moment they'd heard the word _symmetry_ spoken from Kid's voice (they'd known long before Erza that Kid was severely OCD for all symmetrical [and subsequently asymmetrical] things), and had kept their eyes firmly fixed upon the scarlet-haired sword mage in anticipation for her immediate reaction. But none of the members of Fairy Tail had expected this. Not a single one. And since they knew Erza and how she responded to sensual gestures such as _groping_, they knew how _badly_ this was going to end for the shinigami.

As in, _sword-straight-through-the-heart_ kind of badly.

Erza tensed her hands at her sides, her entire face shadowed and dark behind heavy scarlet bangs. "_Death the Kid_."

"_Oh_ boy," Gray said from the safe side of the Guild hall. Natsu was already hiding behind the Request Board, Happy right beside him. Lucy was nowhere to be found, much to Gray's disbelief. Kid, on the other hand, was completely unaware of the blood red _death_ aura that hissed from around Erza.

"What is it?" he asked, lifting his fingers from her chest. Erza's dark eyes opened, and the moment they did, her entire body erupted in bright yellow light.

"She's requipping!"

"Everyone look out!"

Kid watched as the entire guild scattered from the guild hall, taking refuge behind boxes and scurrying into rooms that branched off from the main chamber, all squealing and screeching out of fear. He heard one person (which he assumed to be Natsu) squeal, "Erza's gonna be really, _really_ mad!" before slamming a door shut behind himself and the newly arrived blonde Lucy, who squeaked at the sudden grip on her arm. Kid blinked, and watched the yellow light fade, and swept his eyes upward to her face.

Erza's wings unfurled and shattered the white luminescence cloaking them, her long red hair blowing in the wind the release of her magic had created. "The Knight."

"It's the Heaven's Wheel Armor!" Kid exclaimed, taking a step toward it. Erza narrowed her eyes, and held out her swords.

"_Dance_, my blades," she said, lifting herself up into the air. Kid watched with wide eyes, a small blush coloring both of his cheeks. She lifted her arms up over head, crossing both of the blades in her hands as the swords that spun around her melded together into a single, azure ring. "Circle Sword!"

Then, she sent the attack flying toward Kid.

And when Kid turned to call Liz and Patty, they were nowhere to be seen. "Uh-oh."

The attack barely missed the shinigami, slamming into the floor just behind him. But Erza wasn't finished yet. She beat her wings once, and surged through the air toward him, materializing blades as she flew, her brown eyes narrowed. He watched the blades swirl through the air around her as she advanced, before she sent them shooting through the air toward him. His eyes narrowed, and he jumped backwards to avoid them, watching the movements of the blades carefully with focused eyes.

The sword mage blinked, beat her wings once more, picking up speed as she chased after him. He could see her anger in her eyes, but if he looked deeper, her soul wasn't at all furious. It wasn't even disturbed by what looked like irritation in her eyes. It was the same, armored scarlet body he'd seen the day before when he'd first looked into it. She wasn't at all angry (though his actions had surprised her) — she was merely trying to say something. Kid blinked as he slid to the right in an effort to avoid her next spell.

What was she trying to tell him?

"Tenrin!" she exclaimed, holding her swords out to her sides, and flying forward toward Kid. He braced himself, not wanting to use his shinigami powers in a place like this. He knew that Erza was fully capable of leveling the guild hall to the ground, and the fact that even though she'd attacked him in earnest, she hadn't put enough strength behind her moves to hurt him, or the guild hall, even if they happened to miss. She beat her wings one last time, and came up close. "Pentagram Sword!"

Then, she slashed him — in the shape of a perfectly symmetrical star, or, pentagram.

Kid watched the blue trails of magic hover upon the air as the sword strikes grazed his skin, brilliantly shining upon the wind as Erza slid across the floor with one sword held backwards in her right hand, the other across her body in her left hand. His golden irises fell upon the silkiness of her long, scarlet red hair billowing into the wind against her back, her tresses perfectly symmetrical as they rippled upward and downward with the wind. The wings braced themselves against the air, held still as she closed her eyes briefly.

Once the blue light disappeared from just in front of him, she spoke: "That makes seven."

"Huh?" Kid asked, sitting up on the wooden floor. The red-haired mage smiled, and released her armor, and discarded swords in a rush of white light.

Erza smiled, and turned to look back at him. "You said there were only five symmetrical things about my Heaven's Wheel Armor. But you were wrong — there are seven."

Kid blinked, stardust and dirt flowing through the air and into his eyes. "Seven? What are they?"

"My armor itself, my wings, my Circle Sword, my hair, my…_features_," Erza said, counting on her fingers. "Blumenblatt, and Pentagram Sword."

Kid counted on his fingers just to make sure. "That makes seven." Then it sunk in. "But seven's not perfectly symmetrical either!"

"That's true," Erza murmured, holding her hand up under her chin to think. "Let's see."

Then Kid remembered. He curled his lip up, and smiled to himself. "No, there were eight."

"Were?" Erza asked, turning back to face him. He nodded, and smiled back at her. "I am certain that there were seven."

"Erza, you are aware of the fact that I can see souls, are you not?" he replied, standing up. She nodded.

"More or less," she answered, blinking her amber eyes as he walked toward her. "What is it?"

"Well," he started, coming to a stop in front of her. The red-haired sword mage blinked expectantly. "Your soul is perfectly symmetrical."

Erza blushed, and widened her eyes. "Is that so?"

"Yeah," Kid replied, nodding once. Erza smiled, making sure that her lips curved up at the exact same time, and arced equally as they rose.

"You must be pleased," she answered. Kid closed his eyes, and smiled back.

"Of course. Symmetry is key — everything must be aesthetically pleasing."


End file.
